Hardcore Harry
by navnit
Summary: Despite the jaunty title this is not a feel good story. Harry avenges the horrors done to his closest friend. Take heed of the warnings. Violence. Dark themes. Major Character Death. Mentions and depictions of sexual assault.


They had escaped.

They _had_ escaped.

But the cost of that escape was something that they would never be able to repay.

Hermione was a broken shell of her former self. The abuse that she suffered at the hands of Lestrange and Malfoy was worse than they had ever imagined.

The Cruciatus hadn't been enough so they had proceed to rip her clothes off and have their way with her. When they found her she was on her knees blood running from various cuts on her body and both her orifices bleeding profusely as a Deatheater pulled her limp form over his erection.

The cuts were made with a cursed knife, healing was possible but scars would litter her body. The knife had been used to penetrate her as well and her breasts had been slashed violently. He had lost it upon seeing her and the only one curse came to mind.

 _Sectumsempra_. Three times. And three heads fell to the floor. Walden Macnair. Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix Lestrange.

When Dobby finally managed to Disaaparate them out. He cradled Hermiones battered form in his arms as she took her dying breath. When Bellatrix fell she had a moment of clarity and snatched the knife in Lestranges hand impaling herself on it.

He pulled the knife out of her chest and wept as his closest friend, the one person who had never left his side, took her last breath. Unconscious magic kept everyone else, even Ron away as she raised her hand to his hair and smoothed it over his scar.

"S-sorry."

She shuddered and he felt life leave her body as her head fell back. He could hear the howl of Ron's anger but he didn't care. He stood up and walked out to where he could feel the wards of shell cottage end and twisted with Hermione in his arms.

He collapsed on the front lawn of Ted Tonks and stumbled over to the door. He banged his head over and over until finally Lupin opened up. At the sight that greeted him Lupin quickly moved forwards and steadied him.

The mood sobered as he spied a overly pregnant Tonks hovering near the far door tears in her eyes as she recognized untamed tresses of his fallen friend.

"Remus. I need to... " his voice was hoarse barley discernable. "Funeral."

As he stood near the ornate casket that contained his most loyal friends mutilated body his anger grew and when he turned he didn't walk back towards the Tonks house. Tonks had told him where his cousin was hiding and he needed to talk.

* * *

Dudley was far from stupid and only when he confided his reasons did he agree to help. Piers Polkiss was a high school dropout and a junior recruit, part of the British Allied Troops. He needed access and whatever he was when growing up, hearing what they did to Hermione allowed Piers to help. It was simple, Harry would sneak into the compound under his cloak and sneak out undetected.

What he needed from Dud was lessons in self defense. What he needed from Piers was how to shoot and blast something to oblivion. The monsters that destroyed his life hated everything Hermione stood for. Well it was time to show what this world was capable of, what _her_ world was capable of.

* * *

Two Months later.

He was standing in the same clearing where they had pitched up tents and had gotten captured by the Snatchers. His fault. Voldermorts fault. The Taboo. The thing that Voldermort overlooked though was how completely exploitable his Taboo was.

"VOLDERMORT!"

His yell was accompanied by a dozen or so pops of Apparition and one loud crack of Disapparation as be popped out and over to the far end of the clearing.

He didn't bother with greetings of monologues or yells about justice and how they had wronged him. No. The simple press of a button and...

BOOM!

The entire clearing exploded. Plastic explosives. Severed body parts of Deatheaters and Snatchers were littered around the area. Before the Snatchers operated on their own but ever since his escape from Malfoy Manor death eaters also patrolled Taboo violations with Snatchers.

He snatched up the pistol from his hip holster and turned on the light attachment moving through the smoldering corpses looking for signs of life.

Fenrir Greyback. How fortuitous, the man who had captured them. His heritage allowed the man to be a bit more resilient but not much so. He was still alive and hadn't been dismembered but it was close thing.

He looked up into the dispassionate mask of hate that was paste of his features. "T-The D-Dark Lord..."

"Fuck your Dark Lord," He said loudly and clearly and pulled the trigger planting a bullet right between Greybacks eyes."

He stepped back and doused the entire clearing with gasoline and lit the place up.

Over and over again he used the same tactic and it was successful time and time again. Apparently Voldermorts forces didn't care about the Snatchers enough to wonder why their numbers were dwindling. The low level Deatheaters that accompanied them seemed to be equally disregarded.

He used these Deatheaters go gain access to Malfoy Manor. Dressed in tactical gear and armed with a severed Deatheaters hand he walked up to the gate. The Dark Mark recognition allowed him access instantly. Such big holes in all of Voldermorts security wards.

Under the cloak he was undetected as he planted disillusioned C4 charged all over the Manor wandering around and taking in the sights. Apparently Voldermort was stationed at Hogwarts now but there were still about thirty Deatheaters in the Manor.

Narcissa Malfoy, he found though, strung up in the dungeons, obviously been tortured. Stripped bare, her pale skin shining in the moon light that filtered through the bars up top. He had no use for her but wouldn't kill her.

Attaching a porkey keyed to Andromedas magical signature he sent the Malfoy matriarch to her sister and walked back up to the first floor. Walking out the front door he set the last of the charges on the door and moved over past the gates.

The explosion that came was deafening but all he felt was grim satisfaction. Time to pay a visit to his old school.

He check the runes etched on his weapons. The twin Berettas, his backup Glock and the M5 Machine gun he had strapped to his back. In his pocket he had Hermiones endless bag which contained an RPG and a Fifty Caliber Sniper rifle.

Feeling comfortable he strapped on his Dragonhide vest and yelled. "Voldermort!" One last time. The wards in his hideout fell and in popped five prospective Snatchers. One ended up with a bullet to the head, one to the groin, one had a knife stuck in his throat and one had his neck snapped. The last one standing raised his wand and he simply grabbed it and snapped it in half well before the Snatcher could cast an incantation. The fear in his eyes was palpable.

His smirk was cold as the hand that hadn't snapped the wand unclenched and dropped a frag grenade on the floor, a crack and he was gone and without his wand the Snatcher couldn't follow.

Watching from a few yards away, he smiled as the left over C4 and a few spare Magazines caught up in the explosion blew the place to hell.

He nodded, satisfied and Disapparated appearing in Hogmeade. There was a loud alarm as he landed and he rolled his eyes.

The few Deatheaters assigned to Hogmeade came rushing our only to crumple to the ground as he shot them all in the face without preamble. He felt the detection charms on his back warn him of approaching danger and whipped around to fire at two more scumbags approaching. When all was clear he was off up the path to the castle.

He didn't arrive with a warning and he had already whittled down Voldermorts forces to a quaint few which were situated here at Hogwarts. When he walked past the gates he was treat to a sight to behold, two mountain trolls were guarding the entrance.

He whipped over his cloak and fished for the RPG.

Cocking the rocket launcher on his shoulder he walked over to the stinking behemoths and allowed the cloak to fall. No time for grunts he fired the launcher at the head of the closest one.

While the first one lost his head the second Troll looked on in confusion having never seen such easy dispatching of his fellow. By the time he had recovered the RPG was reloaded and he fired once more at the second one taking off _his_ head.

Both trolls taken care of he discarded the launcher and walked in to the grounds. He was met by ten Deatheaters, all unknown and with their faces covered he wouldn't be able to recognize them anyway.

One of the closest tried to speak, probably to monologue or praise his Dark Lord. The bullet lodged in his throat prevented him from speaking though.

He reached behind him and pulled out the M5. Five burst of gunfire and the ten Deatheaters all fell down two of the foremost were knee capped so he walked over to them to remove their masks.

Parkinson and Malfoy. He was not surprised. Malfoy was involved in Hermiones torture, helping hold her down as his father raped her. He ignored his gasping yells holstering the machine gun pulling out his twin Berettas. One to the head of Parkinson shut her up and Malfoy gagged at the sight of his girlfriends split open skull.

He didn't bother saying who this was for, who he was avenging. Hermione was dead, she didn't need anyone to avenge her. She was in a place of peace. This all of it was purely for him, it was selfish but necessary. A bark of his second gun and Malfoy finally shut the hell up for good.

He barely rolled out of the way as the snake launched itself at him. He stumbled back as it slithered towards him nearly snagging his shoulder but he managed to get a handle on it.

Nagini was fast and agile, much more than a normal python should be. He fired at her but the bullets pinged off her skin like it was nothing. She advanced fangs bared and he rolled out of the way again. This time though he left a present behind for her.

The beeping of the device didn't register to the snake and he barely managed to get a shield up as the grenade exploded. Showering him with snake bits. It might have been impervious to bullets but explosions were a whole other thing.

The yell of anger came from the upper floors where Voldermort was obviously watching. He caught a glimpse of pale white skin from above to parapets and then he was launching himself over the edge and flying towards him.

He whipped up his cloak and quickly ran inside the Entrance Hall. He could hear Voldermorts amplified voice calling for him to come out but he didn't acknowledge it. He ran up flights of stairs until he arrived at the Gryfindor Tower. He didn't enter. The windows lining hall to the tower gave an easy view of the grounds. Pulling out Hermione's bag he put his hand in and pulled out a sleek black case that was almost as long as he was tall.

Opening the case he pulled out the stand and started assembling the gun. Two minutes later the Fifty Cal was propped up in the window, the glass of which he silently vanished and put his eye to the scope.

It was easy enough to spot the pale white abomination that was spouting insults at him. He took steady aim. Waiting... Waiting... And..

Crack! The recoil of the rifle nearly took his arm off but readjusting the scope told him that his aim had been true. Summoning his broom from the bag he mounted the firebolt and shot out of the window landing on the grounds in seconds.

The hit had connected to Voldermorts chest so he fired two more times at the head of his enemy making sure the fucker was dead. Once that was done he hosted the slim body over his broom and rose up into the air.

He cast a sonorous on his throat and spoke to the school.

"Voldermort is dead! Come out to the grounds and see for yourself!"

People spilled out from the Entrance hall in seconds children flooding the ground until not a patch of grass could be seen. He pushed the body on his broom over until it fell.

The crowd parted as the body landed with a splat on the ground.

"He is dead but not gone! Horcruxes! That is what he created! And that was what I was destroying!" He met McGonagalls eyes which were bloodshot and streaming. "While his body is dead three Horcruxes remain! If you want him dead destroy them yourself! Ravenclaws diadem is one and it is in this very castle. Hufflepuffs cup is another which is locked in Bellatrix Lestranges vault at Gringotts. Now that she is dead access to her vault should be easy."

He looked down in disgust as the monster who had destroyed this world. "I will no longer be able to help! He destroyed my world. Took my parents from me, made me live in fear, he took the closest thing I had to a father. He took from me one of the kindest and selfless person I have ever had the privilege to know. I have avenged my friend and I am washing my hands off of your world. Voldermort is no longer my problem."

He spotted Snape in the far back near the entrance looking at him in panic and smiled. It was McGonagall who spoke though her own sonorous echoing.

"Harry! You said three Horcruxes. But only mentioned two of the locations! Where's the third one?"

He smiled a sad smile. "That is my last gift to you," He said as he scanned the crowed once more. He didn't look for Ron or Ginny, or any of his other classmates or friends, they didn't matter, they were fleeting moments in time.

The one person he searched for, the one bushy haired head he longed to see, would never be a part of this crowd again. But he would see her again. Soon.

"The final Horcrux, is me." He tapped the scar with his free hand as the crowd gasped and Snape pursed his lips. McGonagall was at a loss for words. "Goodbye Minerva." He said smiling and pulled out the Glock, turned the safety off put it to his temple and pulled the trigger.


End file.
